Sweet Dreams are Made of These
by JollyGreenLorne
Summary: More to come soon! Lorne and Merl are in a rather dysfunctional relationship. After they break up, Lorne begins having weird dreams that he doesn't understand. Set in the second season, before any of Angel Investigations really know Lorne that well.


Sweet Dreams are Made of These  
  
By: JollyGreenLorne br  
  
emophiliac@midsouth.rr.combr  
  
Pairings: Lorne/Merlbr  
  
Rating: R. br  
  
Synopsis: Lorne and Merl are in a rather dysfunctional relationship. After they break up, Lorne begins having weird dreams that he doesn't understand. Set in the second season, before any of Angel Investigations really know Lorne that well.br  
  
Lorne and Merl lay naked on the floor of Merl's lair after a long, sleepless night, and cuddled.   
  
"You know, it wouldn't kill you to clean this place up a bit." Lorne said, looking at his lover with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Hey man," Merl whined back, "you're the one who wanted to meet here. We could have hooked up at Caritas."  
  
"No," Lorne sighed, "I told you, if people see us at Caritas together they'll get suspicious."  
  
Merl sighed and pulled away from Lorne. "Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Merl, sweetie. Hey, look at me. I have a reputation to keep up. How would people act if they knew that their beloved host of Caritas was not only gay, but sleeping with the likes of you?"  
  
"Hey!" Merl snapped angrily, once again looking at the green face of his boyfriend.  
  
"No offense, Chesnut." Lorne smiled at him, then leaned over and began kissing him. "Wanna go again, Sweetie?"  
  
"Mmm hmm." Merl mumbled, getting underneath his Pylean lover's body for the third time that night.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey ya'll! I've got a special performance for you tonight! Galadek the Noxleaper is gonna do his rendition of 'Like a Virgin.' Let's give him a hand!" The Host stepped out of the spotlight which was illuminating his handsome green hue and walked over to the bar.  
  
"Gimme a Seabr- oh no." Lorne sighed, glancing at the entrance to Caritas. "You're not here to sing are you?"  
  
"Actually, I am." Angel said, entering the club with Cordelia following behind him. Lorne groaned.  
  
"Look, its not like I want to sing," Angel snapped, seeing Lorne's pained expression, "but there's a girl in trouble and I need answers or I can't save her."  
  
"Yeah, okay... whatever..." Lorne muttered.  
  
  
  
"Lorne," Cordy said, noticing the Host's less-than-chipper attitude, "are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright."  
  
But the truth was, Lorne wasn't alright. He wasn't anywhere close to alright.  
  
iNot since Merl.../i  
  
It hurt too much to think about it. Sure, they had their problems, but didn't every couple? Lorne was angry at Merl, even though Lorne was the one who ended the realtionship. They had had a horrible argument, worse than usual, and Lorne has decided t hat he couldn't put up with their dysfunctional relationship any longer. And the arguement that broke them up had been so stupid. Merl was upset that Lorne wouldn't tell anyone about them. What Merl just didn't understand was that Lorne had a reputation to uphold. People looked up to him, people needed him. If they found out who he slept with in his spare time – but no, that didn't matter anymore. Lorne was single, and even though it hurt, he'd get over it. Hopefully.  
  
Lorne was interrupted from his thoughts by a horrible crooning of "Play that Funky Music, White Boy."  
  
"Oh God," Lorne said, looking at Angel standging nervously onstage. "What a song choice."   
  
As Angel created a cacophony onstage, Lorne read the black-clad hero, and got the information Angel needed. But there was something else... Something Lorne picked up on, not necessarily from Angel, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He shrugged it off.  
  
"Th-Thank you, Angelcakes." Lorne said, snatching away the microphone, "Thank you. That was... yet more evidence that they should leave the funk to the green guys."  
  
*****  
  
After Angel and his gang left, and Caritas was closed for the night, Lorne retired to his bedroom. For a second, he started towards his closet, to find something nice to where to Merl's. Then he remembered that for the first night in a while, he wasn't going to spend the night in Merl's lair. Lorne frowned and began removing his clothes. He stepped into the shower, chuckling at the memory of how he always threatened to kidnap Merl and force him into his shower, so that he could finally wash that sewer smell off of him. Of course, that wasn't the only thing he planned to do with him when he got him into his bathroom. Lorne smiled at that thought, then he felt tears well in his eyes.  
  
Now he'd never be able to do that because Merl was no longer his. All because he was too embarassed to admit to his love for the informant demon. Lorne spent the rest of the night sitting against a wall on his bathroom floor, naked, crying over his lost love.  
  
*****  
  
The next day was rough. Lorne woke up, stiff and sore, on the rug in front of his shower. If it wasn't for the fact that he was about to be bitten by a spider scuttling across the floor he probably never would have gotten up. Even Lorne's fear of all-things-eight-legged was barely enough to rouse him.  
  
Today he was going to take the day off, relax, and overcome his emotional issues. It was Sunday and Caritas was going to remain clopsed. Lorne got up and took the shower he didn't take the night before. As much as he tried to ignore them, he couldn't keep thoughts of fun things he would have liked to do to Merl in that shower from popping into his head. As he thought about his sexy former lover, he felt his demonhood grow stiff.  
  
iWell damn/i, he thought, wishing he and Merl were still together so that he could relieve his hard-on. Then he causedhimself to shudder, the bad kind of shudder, as he remembered the first, and only, blow job Merl had tried to give him. Merl, who possesed no tongue, had a mouth full of sharp teeth, and Lorne had the scars to prove it.  
  
After clearing that thought from his mind, Lorne lay down on his bed and began to slowly storke his member. Picking up the pace, he thrust into his hand, moaning, all the while images of Merl flashed through Lorne's mind. Then, as he came, the strange feeling he had experienced the night before when Angel was singing came back to him.  
  
iWhat is that?/i He wondered as he pulled the blankets over him to sleep after his self-admininstered orgasm. iIt felt like someone's destiny, but there's no one here to read.../i Lorne mused as he drifted off to sleep, iWhatever.../i  
  
***** 


End file.
